Férias de Verão
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: Tsunade chama os times de Konoha e... dá férias para todos, incluindo Shizune e ela mesma! Ela planeja alguma coisa, Shizune desconfia mas tentar achar que são férias normais. Tsunade está louca? Ou será esse o plano mestre da Godaime?
1. Tsunade louca?

**Férias de Ver****ão**

**Capitulo 1: Tsunade louca? Que se dane, estamos de férias!**

Tsunade estava em seu escritório, com uma garrafa de sake na mão e os documentos que ela devia ter assinado a mais de uma semana continuavam intocados em sua mesa. A sala estava bagunçada, as gavetas reviradas, papéis rasgados e espalhados pelo chão, uma enorme desordem. As cortinas semi-abertas deixavam o fraco sol da manhã entrar e iluminar aquele ambiente que mais parecia uma cidade de filme de furacão. Shizune estava de férias, e era ela que arrumava a sala, por mais que ela não tivesse feito a bagunça, sabia que se não arrumasse Tsunade também não arrumaria e ficaria quase um caos. Mas isso dava tempo para Tsunade beber sake sem ser repreendida pela aluna.

- Que coisa, uma aluna que acha que pode mandar na mestra. Onde já se viu? – resmungava quando Shizune tirava a garrafa da sua mão e a mandava assinar os documentos.

- Pra que fui aceitar ser Hokague? – disse ela girando a cadeira para ficar de frente para a janela – Nem posso apostar, posso beber sake só depois do trabalho, mais não posso renunciar ao cargo agora. Mas essas férias da Shizune estão sendo boas, posso relaxar um pouco. Gostaria de saber o que aquela maníaca obcecada por trabalho vai fazer nessas férias.

Ela virou novamente a cadeira, tomando mais um gole de sake e encontrando alguem do outro lado de sua mesa, fazendo-a cuspir a bebida de virar a cadeira para trás.

- Tudo bem Godaime?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui Shizune? Eu te dei férias a uma semana, você não precisa aparecer aqui até o final do mês.

- Eu sei, mas meia hora depois que eu sai do escritório fiquei preocupada com a bagunça que ia se formar aqui, e parece que estava certa. Alem disso, tive que me segurar a semana toda para não vir trabalhar, mas sem mim você não assina nem um papel de chiclete.

- Eu não sou tão inútil, olha, tem poucos documentos na minha mesa.

- Devo imaginar que aquele bando de papel atrás de você é um livro que você está escrevendo?

Tsunade olhou para onde Shizune apontava e viu uma pilha de papel quase tão alta quando o morro dos Hokagues quase desabando em cima dela.

- Bom, aquilo é só... – dizia ela quando um dos papéis voava do alto da pilha para perto de Shizune, que o agarrou.

Ela quase desmaiou quando leu, depois virou o papel para a Godaime e ficou perplexa.

- Isso é um documento autorizando as férias dos times Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai?

- Sim, algum problema?

- Você me deu férias, isso é estranho, mas férias para todos esses ao mesmo tempo?

- Eles merecem – disse ela.

- Não acredito. Qual é o plano? Vai tentar juntar quem dessa vez?

- Deixe de ser estúpida. Não é plano nenhum. Avise-os das férias e mande-os vir ao meu escritório em uma hora.

Shizune sorria.

- Parece que você tomou juízo – e saiu da sala alegre correndo para contar a novidade para os garotos.

***

- Férias?! – foi a reação de todos que estavam ali, até mesmo Neji, que conseguia se manter calmo em horas que todos perdiam o controle, gritou junto de todos os outros ao ouvir a noticia de Shizune.

- Sim – disse ela – Mas como tive que esperar todos vocês chegarem pra dar a noticia pra todos juntos, vocês estão um pouco atrasados. A Tsunade disse que queria ver vocês já faz uma hora e meia. É bom vocês irem para o escritório dela.

Eles correram para a sala da Godaime quase derrubaram a porta tentando entrar todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Obaasan você ficou louca? – dizia Naruto quando viu Tsunade.

- Cala a boca dobe – disse Sasuke entrando na sala, seguido pelos outros desesperados que pareciam nunca terem tidos férias antes **( Sakura: A gente não teve férias antes ¬¬' Kenta: É verdade né ^^')**

- Poxa Teme, eu tava assustado achando que a vovó tinha ficado louca.

- Eu disse pra calar a boca dobe.

- Bom, como vocês sabem, estão de férias, e eu quero que vocês se encontrem na Praia das Gaivotas daqui a uma semana.

Sakura e Sasuke olharam para a Godaime. Era realmente aquele lugar?

- Tsunade, você não... – disse Sakura, sendo interrompida por Sasuke, que terminou a frase da rosada - ... quis dizer Praia das Gaivotas né?

- Sim, algum problema?

- Mas foi lá que eu e o Sasuke... – a rosada parou de falar ao perceber os olhares curiosos e sorrisos maliciosos dirigidos para ela.

( Eu quase disse aquilo, não pode ser)

- Se quiserem ficar lá antes de terem que se encontrar com os outros, tudo bem.

- Foi pra aquela praia que você mandou a gente nas nossas outras "férias" que viraram uma missão perigosa da porra! – disse Sasuke.

- Isso são férias ou uma missão? – disse a rosada.

- Férias, gente, não sou tão má assim. Sei o que aquela cabana representa para vocês dois, os outros precisam ir pra lá em uma semana, até lá, ela é de vocês.

Após muita discussão, eles foram para suas casas preparar as malas para as férias.

***

Sasuke e Sakura caminhavam lado a lado há varias horas. Havia algum tempo que seus pés descalços deixaram de pisar no chão duro da cidade e sentiram a macia e quente areia da praia.

Sasuke estava com o braço sobre os ombros de Sakura, e ela beijava carinhosamente a bochecha do Uchiha.

Andavam perto do mar para sentir a água batendo nos seus pés e diminuindo o calor da areia.

Sasuke murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido da rosada, que o empurrou no chão, sorriu mostrando a língua e saiu correndo para o mar, e para uma pequena elevação de areia mais a frente.

- Quem chegar por ultimo é mais burro que o Naruto – gritou a Haruno enquanto corria alegremente.

- Porra, então não posso perder – disse Sasuke rindo e se levantando e correndo atrás da garota.

A rosada estava um pouco a frente do Uchiha, e quando ele acelerou ela se virou e jogou água nos olhos dele.

- Isso é golpe baixo sua testuda – disse ele, secando os olhos.

- Pelos menos você não vai usar o sharingan em mim – disse ela continuando a correr e deixando o Uchiha para trás.

Ela olhou para trás mas não viu Sasuke.

- Será que eu deixei ele muito pra trás?

Ela voltou para o local onde o shinobi deveria estar mas não viu nada.

- Sasuke, isso não tem graça – disse ela se virando para os lados tentando achar o garoto.

- Sasuke, aparece.

Nada do Uchiha aparecer.

- Sasuke, cadê você? Eu disse que não tem graça.

Ela sentiu alguma coisa encostando na perna dela e deu um grito.

- Seu... – mas ela parou de falar ao ver que era um peixe.

Ela andava no mar quando viu uma mancha mais a frente e ao chegar perto viu que era a camisa de Sasuke rasgada.

Ela pegou para ter certeza que era do garoto.

- Sasuke, seu Uchiha desgraçado, quero que você se afogue mesmo. Quando tu voltar vai levar uma surra que não vai poder mais nadar – disse a rosada raivosa, mas preocupada com o garoto.

E ele não aparecia.

- Sasuke, porra, cadê você? Para com isso! Não tem graça nenhuma.

Ela deu um soco na areia em baixo d'agua fazendo água voar para todo o lado, mais nenhum sinal de Sasuke.

Lagrimas escorriam dos olhos da garota.

- Porra seu desgraçado. Vai me deixar aqui feito uma idiota é? Tu deve ta bem indo ficar com a Ino né seu idiota?

Alguem pegou no ombro da kunoichi, fazendo-a se virar e dar um chute na barriga do garoto atrás dela.

Sasuke caiu para trás e se levantava.

- Porra, sou eu Sakura.

- Eu sei, você mereceu – disse ela dando um tapa na cara do Uchiha.

- Pra aprender a não fazer isso de novo.

- Era brincadeira – disse ele pegando a camisa da mão da garota – Ficou toda molhada.

- Queria o que seu idiota ¬¬' E foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto viu? – disse ela se virando de costas para o garoto que segurou a mão dela.

- Um beijo faria você esquecer isso?

A rosada fez como se estivesse pensando muito e respondeu.

- Pelo menos cinco – disse ela rindo e beijando o Uchiha.

Então alguma coisa passou por eles com uma velocidade incrível jogando água para todos os lados.

- O que foi isso O.O' – disseram juntos.

- Sakura, Sasuke, vocês tão aqui!

Naruto e Hinata se aproximavam deles.

- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ta todo mundo aqui Teme, até a vovó veio.

- Como é dobe O.o'

- A gente decidiu vir pra cá logo, até por que a gente ia pra uma praia nas férias, e já que íamos ter que vir pra cá, decidimos ficar aqui essa semana.

Então novamente alguma coisa muito rápida foi até eles, dessa vez parando ao lado de Naruto.

- Oi gente!

- Rock Lee, até você veio O.O' – disse Sasuke.

- Se a Tsunade tá aqui por que eu não posso?

- É verdade, mas o que aquela velha com quinhentas plásticas ta fazendo aqui? – disse o Uchiha.

Eles foram correndo para perto da cabana e encontraram Tsunade deitada em uma cadeira de praia segurando um copo de limonada com um canudinho e um guarda-chuva.

- O que você e esse povo todo tão fazendo aqui? – disse Sasuke.

- Se acalma, estamos de férias – disse a Godaime levantando os óculos de sol.

- Nós estamos de férias, não você! – retrucou o garoto.

- Se vocês podem ter férias eu também posso ué – disse ela recolocando os óculos e tomando um gole da limonada.

- Aposto que você deixou a Shizune trabalhando feito uma louca não é? – disse Sakura.

- Ela disse que viria depois. Eu insisti para que ela viesse junto mais ela quis ficar mais um pouco pra organizar as coisas.

- Ei gente, não se estressem – disse Naruto que havia seguido os dois – Vocês estão de férias, numa praia, e vão ficar discutindo? Aproveitem, vão se divertir.

Os dois trocaram olhares e balançaram a cabeça positivamente, correndo para o mar para se juntar ao resto da turma.

***

Sasuke estava colocando a cabeça de Naruto pela décima vez quando notou que alguem não estava ali. Ele saiu da água e foi para a cabana, ainda vazia, era meio de tarde e todos estavam na água. A noite eles tinham combinado uma festa na praia, então em pouco tempo eles deveriam entrar para arrumar as coisas, e se Sakura tivesse sumido pelo motivo que ele imaginava, não era ali que ela estaria. Ele foi para a floresta atrás da colina perto da cabana, o mesmo local onde Sakura havia destruído varias arvores quando ficou furiosa com ele. Ele sabia que ela deveria estar na clareira para onde ela fugia quando estava chateada, mas custou para encontra-la, já era final de tarde quando ele viu a rosada sentada abraçando os joelhos. Ele se aproximou da garota que molhava o chão com suas lagrimas e se agachou perto dela, mexendo carinhosamente no cabelo rosa da garota.

- Ei, por que você tá triste – disse o Uchiha, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Poxa, essa semana era pra ser nossa, sem ninguém, nós dois juntos aqui como da outra vez. Eu tinha feito tantos planos.

- Não chora – disse ele secando o rosto da garota – Todo mundo ta na praia, nós dois estamos aqui, sozinhos, e, se você quiser, essa noite pode ser nossa. Só nossa.

A garota sorriu para ele, acariciando o rosto do Uchiha.

- Você é um amor – disse ela beijando o garoto.

Enquanto isso, por cima da colina podia-se ver a fumaça de uma fogueira na praia, mas isso não importava, pois essa noite tudo o que importava para um era o outro.

***

Algumas horas depois Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Sakura, o barulho vindo da praia estava alto e podia-se ouvir a musica que vinha do radio a pilha de Ino.

- Eles devem estar preocupados com a gente – disse a rosada.

- Quer ir pra lá? – perguntou o Uchiha enquanto ela mexia nos cabelos dele.

Ela se levantou, e olhou para Sasuke.

- Como diz o Naruto, estamos de férias numa praia, então vamos nos divertir.

E eles correram em direção a fumaça vinda de trás da colina.

***

- Olha quem ta vindo – disse Kiba quando viu Sasuke e Sakura descendo a colina.

- O que vocês fizeram tanto tempo sozinhos? – disse Ino, meio que em tom de provocação.

- Nada da sua conta –disse Sakura rindo e mostrando a língua para a loira.

A rosada se sentou e viu alguem que não estava ali antes.

- Shizune, então você chegou a tempo pra festa, que bom – disse ela sorrindo.

A festa durou até amanhecer, enquanto eles contavam histórias, dançavam, cantavam, iam nadar, mas nenhum deles sabia que aquilo seria o começo de umas férias muito loucas, e bem, talvez românticas.

**Kenta: Capitulo 1 da fic feito. Caramba, vocês não sabem o que vem por ai.**

**Tenten: Ei gente, descobri um segredo enorme. A Sakura e o Sasuke tão aqui?**

**Todos: Qual é o segredo?**

"**Longe, na clareira"**

**Sakura: Ah... ah... atchin!**

**Sasuke: Você ta… atchin!**

"**De volta para a praia"**

**Tenten: Acho que eles tão namorando!**

**Todos: ¬¬'**

**Tenten: Que foi?**

**Ino: Eu achei que ela não podia ser tão retardada, mas ela ta pior que o Naruto.**

**Naruto: Ei, cheguei agora e não sei qual o segredo da Tenten, mas eu acho que o Sasuke e a Sakura tão escondendo alguma coisa, eu achava que eles tão namorando, mas acho muito difícil isso acontecer.**

**Ino: Parece que falei muito cedo ¬¬'**

**Kenta: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Festa de Verão. Vocês não vão acreditar no que vem pela frente.**


	2. Tsunade, o que você está planejando?

**Capitulo 2: Tsunade, o que você está planejando?**

Todos estavam na praia enquanto Shizune arrumava seu quarto. Como a cabana não tinha quarto para todos, alguns dormiam na sala, no sofá, até mesmo no chão. Shizune estava em um quarto sozinha, então não tinha muito o que arrumar. O problema seria quando ela fosse arrumar a bagunça de Tsunade.

O sol entrava por um espaço mínimo entre as cortinas, iluminando fracamente o quarto.

Shizune se surpreendeu ao ver que não havia tanta bagunça quanto imaginava.

- Acho que nem ela consegue fazer tanta bagunça em um dia – disse ela rindo.

Arrumou o que devia e saiu do quarto, passando pela sala e parando quase em frente a porta.

Ela voltou ao quarto de Tsunade e tentou abrir a segunda gaveta da escrivaninha, mas estava trancada.

Era ali que deveria estar.

- Para de ser paranóica Shizune, aquilo era um sorriso normal, não pode ser outro plano, pode?

_**Flash Back**_

"_Shizune abria a porta da sala para que os garotos saíssem e depois que todos saíram, ela fechou a porta e sentou em uma cadeira perto da mesa da Godaime._

_- Que bom que você deu férias pra todos nós. E que bom que você vai tirar feiras também, quem sabe sinta falta do trabalho e na volta passe a trabalhar melhor- disse ela olhando para Tsunade._

_- Vai sonhando – disse a mulher enquanto pegava uma chave dentro de uma bolsa no canto da mesa e abria uma das gavetas._

_Ela pegou alguma coisa embrulhada em um pano e guardou rapidamente dentro da bolsa._

_- Alguma coisa me diz que essas férias vão ser cheias de surpresas – disse a Godaime, e por um instante Shizune pensou ter visto um sorriso muito conhecido no rosto da loira._

_- Não pode ser – disse ela baixinho – Devo estar vendo coisas._

_- Disse alguma coisa Shizune? – perguntou a Godaime pegando a bolsa e se levantando da cadeira._

_- Não nada – disse Shizune, imitando Tsunade e saindo da sala._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Ela encarou a gaveta, tentou abrir mais uma vez, sabendo ser inútil sem a chave, virou para traz e saindo do quarto.

***

Era meio dia e todos estavam no mar.

Ino e Sakura estavam a meia hora numa guerra de água enquanto Sasuke derrubava Naruto facilmente quando o Uzumaki tentava fazê-lo cair.

Neji e Tenten conversavam um pouco afastados dos outros.

Tsunade estava deitada em uma toalha na areia de olhos fechados, ouvindo a gritaria dos garotos.

- É incrível como s vezes um bando de adolescentes de dezesseis anos parece que tem onze –disse ela para si mesma.

Alguem jogou água em cima dela, fazendo-a levantar rapidamente.

- Algum problema vovó? Só por que a senhora não sabe se divertir não quer dizer que nós também.

- Ai é? – disse ela entrando no mar e ao se aproximar de Naruto pisou tão forte que a areia em baixo do garoto se elevou rapidamente jogando o Uzumaki no ar.

- Eu não sei me divertir é? – disse ela voltando para areia e deitando na toalha.

Kiba e Shikamaru discutiam alguma coisa com Neji e Tenten. Tenten não parecia gostar dos dois amigos terem entrado na conversa.

Tsunade olhou para o relógio de pulso e se levantou, tirou a areia do corpo e acenou para os garotos.

- Quero todos vocês dentro da cabana em meia hora.

Eles balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e Tsunade entrou na cabana.

***

- Muito bem – dizia Tsunade colocando o copo de sake na mesa – Se passou uma semana e como eu disse a vocês, todos nós deveríamos estar aqui. Isso por um motivo muito especial – disse ela dando outro gole no sake.

- Que motivo? – perguntou Ino agarrada no braço de Sasuke, que tentava se soltar, principalmente quando Sakura o olhava e dizia só com os lábios "Tira essa safada daí ou não queira saber o que vai acontecer"

- Perto daqui fica a cidade Natsuhi, conhecida por suas belas praias e por ter um porto enorme onde ancoram centenas de barcos e navios o ano todo.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – disse Sakura, tentando desviar a atenção da garota que ficava agarrando Sasuke.

- Isso é de extrema importância – dizia Tsunade – Nós vamos para Natsuhi amanhã de manhã e ficaremos lá por algum tempo.

- Por que isso vovó? – perguntou Naruto.

- O que é? – dizia ela com o copo na mão – Vocês estão de férias e eu quero levar vocês para conhecerem alguns lugares, algum problema?

- Isso está estranho – disse Shizune baixinho.

- Muito bem, vão descansar que amanhã sairemos daqui cedo.

Eles foram para seus quartos enquanto Tsunade ia até a cozinha e pegava outra garrafa na geladeira.

***

Estavam todos reunidos na frente da cabana as oito da manhã.

Naruto quase dormindo, para variar, Sasuke tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Ino para evitar algo mais que uma ameaça vinda de Sakura.

Tsunade estava ao lado de Shizune, que estava com uma lista enorme e um lápis na mão.

- Eu te disse que não precisava disso – disse Tsunade – Você com essa mania de ficar checando se está tudo certo, nós poderíamos ter saído a meia hora.

- Não custa nada – disse ela enquanto olhava para os garotos e de novo para a lista.

- Você não consegue esquecer o trabalho nem estando de férias sua rata de escritório – disse Tsunade colocando os óculos escuros, pegando a lista das mãos de Shizune e jogando diretor no mar, o que foi aplaudido e comemorado pelos garotos, que estavam cheios da obsessão de Shizune por trabalho.

- Quem chegar por ultimo é mais atrasado que o Kakashi – disse Tsunade, correndo e deixando todos para trás.

- O que foi isso? O.O' – perguntava Sakura.

- Tsunade, você não vai ganhar de mim! – disse Rock Lee correndo atrás da loira.

- Não tem ninguém normal aqui? O.O' – disse Sakura novamente, com uma gota enorme na testa assim como os outros, incluindo Shizune.

***

Eles andavam a quase uma hora quando encontraram Tsunade sentada em uma pedra no canto da estrada.

- O que houve? Não conseguiu ser mais rápida que o Rock Lee? – perguntava Shizune.

- Você tá loca? Aquele moleque tava correndo com as mãos e me passo nos primeiros cinco minutos! Com as mãos! E ele continuo correndo e faz mais de meia hora que não vejo ele! – gritava Tsunade.

- Esse realmente é o Lee – disse Tenten – Acho que ele tava sentindo falta do Gai-sensei.

Tsunade se levantou.

- A cidade deve estar mais ou menos vinte minutos daqui. Vamos indo por que não tomei café da manhã e corri tanto que daqui a pouco vou desmaiar aqui – disse ela enxugando a testa.

Eles continuaram andando e alguns minutos depois viram Rock Lee acenando para ele na entrada da cidade.

- Eu to aqui a meia hora esperando vocês!

Eles andaram até o portão da cidade e virão milhares de casinhas, nem um prédio, e várias arvores, e do lado esquerdo podia-se ver o oceano, de um azul tão limpo que quase doía a vista.

Gaivotas podiam ser vistas das na praia, e havia uma movimentação normal nas ruas.

Fazia calor, mas a cidade, apesar de pequena, era incrível. Tinha várias pousadas de frente para o mar, vários restaurantes, cinema, e era bonita. Realmente, era uma bela vista aquela cidade. Sem prédios altos, sem fumaça, sem barulho.

- Lembra um pouco Konoha a alguns anos atrás – disse Tsunade.

Eles entraram na cidade e cada um foi para um canto.

Naruto, logicamente, foi para o primeiro restaurante que viu, e seguido por Tsunade, que estava faminta.

Sakura e Ino correram para a loja de flores tropicais, e ficaram encantadas com as flores que cresciam na cidade.

Após o café da manhã, Tsunade sumiu. Ninguém conseguia encontrá-la.

Os garotos se encontraram em frente há uma pequena posada e confirmaram que ninguém havia conseguido encontrar a loira.

- Espera um pouco – disse Shizune pensativa, então foi falar com uma mulher que passava na rua e voltou sorridente.

- Já sei onde a Tsunade está.

***

Eles estavam na porta de um cassino pequeno, mas cheio de gente.

Tsunade olhou para eles e correu com os olhos brilhando.

- Gente, aqui tem até cassino! – disse ela com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes (tentem imaginar uma versão chibi da Tsunade)

- Quando eu soube que aqui tinha cassino sabia que você estava aqui – disse Shizune.

- Me deixa ficar aqui! Por favor, só um pouquinho – dizia Tsunade parecendo uma criança de cinco anos.

- Tá, disse Shizune, mas ve se não vai gastar tudo o que tem.

- Sério mesmo? Não vai me mandar parar de apostar?

- Só por que estamos de férias – disse ela piscando – Não vá se acostumando.

Eles saíram do cassino enquanto Tsunade voltava para a mesa de roleta com os olhos brilhando.

***

Eles estavam em uma pequena pousada, na recepção, para ser mais exato.

- Então ficaram dois por quarto – disse a recepcionista – Sorte que vocês chegaram cedo, se não quase todos os quartos estariam ocupados.

- Obrigado – disse Tsunade pegando as chaves dos sete quartos.

- E como vamos decidir quem vai ficar em cada quarto? – dizia Shizune.

Elas chegaram no sofá onde os outros estavam sentados esperando.

- Nós conseguimos sete quartos, então ficaram dois por quarto e dois quartos ficaram com três pessoas – disse Tsunade – E eu farei um sorteio pra decidir em que quarto cada um ficara, assim não terá brigas.

Após alguns minutos Tsunade estava entregando pedaços de papel dobrados para eles e, sem deixar ver um ver o quarto do outro, Tsunade mandou as garotas irem para os quartos, e depois os garotos.

Havia alguma coisa estranha, isso Shizune sabia, mas foi um sorteio, não havia o que ser planejado ali, ou havia?

***

- Que porra é essa? – foi a mesma reação em quase todos os quartos, exceto no quarto de Kiba, Shikamaru e Shino, e no quarto de Rock Lee e Chouji, onde haviam respectivamente três e duas camas de solteiro. Mas o problema foi nos outros.

O quarto de Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata e Sasuke/Ino/Sakura tinham uma cama de casal, sendo que o quarto do trio tinha também uma cama de solteiro.

- Que porra é essa Tsunade? – gritavam enquanto ela apenas balançava a cabeça.

- Foi sorteio, o problema é de vocês se os companheiros de quarto agradam ou não.

Ela se trancou no seu quarto deixando os outros falando sozinhos.

***

_Ino/Sasu/Saku_

- Legal, eu fico na cama de solteiro – disse Sasuke colocando sua mochila na cama velha que balançou toda.

- Não vai não – disse a loira, mas não porque queria ficar na cama de solteira, mas sim porque que Sakura ficasse lá.

- Legal – disse Sasuke ao ver que a cama quase quebrava com seu peso – Eu fico na de casal sozinho e vocês se ajeitam na de solteiro.

- É muita folga não é não Ino? – disse a rosada.

- Quer ficar na mesma cama que ele Sakura? – perguntou Ino sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu... – disse a rosada corando – Não, não quero – disse, mas com uma enorme vontade de dizer sim ao lembrar das férias na cabana de praia.

- Então eu fico na mesma cama que o Sasuke – disse Ino.

- Nem fudendo – disse Sakura.

- Menina, que apressada. Eu ia deixar essa parte pra mais tarde, tipo, quando eu e ele estivéssemos sozinhos no quarto.

- Como é porca? – disse Sakura com uma veia saltando no meio da sua testa.

- Vai ser um longo dia – disse Sasuke se sentando na cama e assistindo a briga.

_Naru/Hina_

- E agora? – disse Naruto sem saber o que fazer.

- Você dorme no chão – disse Hinata.

Os dois conversavam olhando para a cama de casal como se nunca tivessem visto uma antes.

- Por que eu?

- Por que eu sou uma garota e não posso dormir no chão – Hinata disse, e embora tentasse parecer normal, estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Nós dois podíamos ficar na mesma cama mas bem longe um do outro, o que acha?

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eles se deitaram na cama, sem se mexer, então se viraram um para o lado do outro e rapidamente se viraram para o lado oposto.

- Acho que isso não tá dando muito certo – disse Naruto.

- Também acho que não – disse a Hyuga quase explodindo.

- Hinata, você tá bem? – disse Naruto colocando a mão na testa dela.

A Hyuga ficou tão vermelha que poderia ser vista a cinco quilômetros de distancia.

- Espera ai que vo chama a vovó pra ve o que você tem – disse ele saindo do quarto.

_Neji/Ten_

- Você pode dormir na cama, eu durmo no chão – disse Neji calmo como sempre.

- Neji, a gente da um jeito, não precisa dormir no chão – disse Tenten.

- Deixa, não tem problema.

- Não, nem que a gente tenha que pedir outra cama.

- Já disse que não tem problema – retrucava o Hyuga.

- Não custa nada disse Tenten saindo do quarto.

- Tsunade, Tsunade, o que você está planejando? – se perguntou Neji.

**Kenta: Mais um cap feito com sucesso! Esse deu um trabalhão.**

**Tenten: Vocês não acham muita coincidência o Sasuke ficar com a Sakura e a Ino e o Naruto com a Hinata?**

**Ino: ¬¬ E tu com o Neji né?**

**Tenten: O que tem eu e o Neji?**

**Ino: ¬¬'**

**Shizune: Eu vou descobrir o plano da Tsunade *fogo nos olhos***

**Tsunade: Que plano? Meu único plano agora é ir pro cassino *olhos brilhando***

**Shizune: De novo?**

**Tsunade; Estou de férias.**

**Kenta: Bom, já viram que vem confusão por ai né? Até o cap 3 da Férias de Verão.**


	3. Duas Sakuras? Traição?

**Capitulo 3: Duas Sakuras? Traição?**

Sakura estava sentada em cima do telhado da pousada, olhando o mar e apreciando o vento fresco que acariciava seu rosto e seus cabelos.

Ela olhava também para as gaivotas e os coqueiros.

Ela raramente ia para a praia, e essa era bem diferente da praia que passou as outras férias (se é que aquilo eram realmente férias) com Sasuke. Era maior, mais movimentada, e, arriscou a rosada, talvez até mais bonita. Ela estava doida para ver o por do sol naquela praia.

"Deve ser algo realmente bonito" pensou ela.

Ela apreciava a vista e pensava em varais pessoas, ou, devo dizer, uma única pessoa, que tomava todos os seus pensamentos. A pessoa que a impedia de se concentrar, a pessoa que tinha as emoções dela em sua mão, a pessoa que...

Ela levantou balançando a cabeça.

"Não, está acontecendo de novo" Eram os pensamentos da garota "Eu disse que ia aproveitar essas férias e nada vai estragar isso. Nem a Ino, nem, bem, todo mundo" Ela pensava assim, por que queria estar sozinha com Sasuke nessas férias "Sasuke..." O nome do garoto invadiu a mente da kunoichi que rapidamente tentou desviar os pensamentos, sem conseguir. Apesar de tentar, tudo em que ela pensava tinha um certo garoto de cabelos negros no meio "Eu posso não ficar sozinha com ele, mas então vou aproveitar as férias do jeito que posso. Estou numa cidade litorânea, com restaurantes, cassinos, e fico aqui sem fazer nada pensando nele?"

Ela se preparou para descer do telhado, mas então alguma coisa chamou sua atenção.

- Entra Ino – dizia alguem cuja a voz ela conhecia muito bem. A voz parecia estar meio abafada, pelo barulho de água caindo e uma porta semi-fechada.

Ela quase caiu do telhado ao ouvir aquilo, mas conseguiu se segurar no ultimo instante.

Ela não tinha se dado conta que estava em cima do quarto dela.

Então, com cuidado, ela ficou de cabeça para baixo, quase caindo do telhado, usando apenas os pés para se segurar.

Estava de frente para a janela, como queria.

Ela pode ver Ino no quarto sentada na cama e a porta do banheiro quase toda fechada.

Sua sorte era que a garota estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nem olhou para a janela, então Sakura balançou o corpo para frente para tentar chegar mais perto da janela, mas nesse momento a porta do banheiro se abriu e de lá saiu Sasuke... apenas de toalha!

A garota caiu to telhado, por sorte em cima do canteiro de flores, abafando o som, mas não conseguindo evitar que um olho vermelho a observasse caindo.

Por sorte, ninguém havia ido até a janela. Ela também não tinha se dado conta que alguem a tinha visto.

Ela deitou no chão com a barriga para baixo e se arrastou rapidamente para longe da janela.

Quando achou que estava a uma distancia segura, se levantou e tirou a terra da roupa.

- Sakura-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

Era Naruto que vinha correndo em direção a rosada.

- Tudo bem – disse ela , mas Sakura teve que se conter apenas com os pensamentos, para não quebrar o Uzumaki.

" Por que ele apareceu nas piores horas?"

- Você viu a Tsunade? – perguntou o garoto – Acho que a Hinata ta passando mal.

Sakura logo entendeu, os dois tinham ficado no mesmo quarto.

- Não vi ela deis que a gente entrou nos quartos, ela deve tá no cassino, ou sei lá – disse a garota, não conseguindo esquecer um pouco de raiva na voz.

Naruto foi correndo em direção ao cassino, e Sakura ficou parada, enquanto mil pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

O Uchiha estaria traindo ela com aquela loira falsificada? Ou ocorreu um mal entendido, e aquela cena não representava nada?

Mas "ou" não contentava a garota.

Ela queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele quarto.

***

Naruto andava há alguns minutos, mas não conseguia encontrar o cassino.

- Não acredito que eu me perdi – disse ele olhando para os lados procurando algum lugar pelo qual ele havia passado.

Como ele se perdeu em um cidade tão pequena como aquela?

Ele foi até uma barraca e ia perguntar ao vendedor onde ficava o cassino, mas alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Para dizer a verdade, duas coisas. Uma foi o nome da loja, a segunda, o vendedor, ou melhor, a vendedora.

- Sakura-chan? – disse espantado.

A vendedora olhou para ele e percebeu que o garoto falava com ela.

- Desculpe, meu nome é Hare – disse ela sorrido para o garoto.

A vendedora havia distraído tanto os pensamentos do rapaz que ele se esqueceu que estava em uma barraca de ramén.

- Ah, você se parece muito com uma amiga minha – disse ele.

- Essa sua amiga deve ser muito bonita então – disse ela rindo – Mas sim, vai querer o que?

A pergunta da garota o fez lembrar que ele estava em uma barraca de ramén.

A garota colocou um cardápio na frente do garoto, ao ver que ele não respondia.

Ele olhou para o cardápio.

- Lá na minha vila não tem tantos tipos de ramén – disse ele, com os olhos brilhando.

Aquela cidade era ótima, pensava ele, afinal, pertinho do mar, com uma barraca de ramén e duas Sakuras, uma no mesmo hotel que ele e outra na melhor barraca de ramén que ele já tinha visto.

Ele começava a achar que aquelas férias seriam bem melhores do que ele pensava.

***

Hinata andava pela cidade a procura de Naruto.

Ele havia se preocupado com ela e ela tinha que dizer que estava bem.

Ela procurou na pousada e não o encontrou, então decidiu procura-lo na cidade.

Então ela o viu em uma barraca de ramén e parou de andar.

" Ele se esqueceu de mim por causa de ramén?" pensava a garota.

Ela deu mais um passo e viu com quem Naruto conversa.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina, que saiu correndo.

Ela se sentou atrás do muro de uma casa e derramou várias lagrimas.

" Outra Sakura?" – pensava ela – " Uma Sakura me impedia de ficar com ele, mas duas?"

A menina chorava silenciosamente enquanto, na barraca de ramén, Naruto ria com Hare, sem saber que a amiga chorava por causa dele.

***

Shizune estava limpando o quarto, enquanto Tsunade estava no cassino.

Em poucos minutos a loira tinha conseguido fazer tanta bagunça que Shizune se perguntava se era possível uma única pessoa fazer tudo aquilo.

Ela pisou no tapete em frente a cama e sentiu alguma pequena elevação no tapete.

Ela levantou o tapete e viu que era uma chave, pequena e dourada.

Ela se lembrou que uma das gavetas do armario de Tsunade estava trancada, então correu até lá e verificou se a chave cabia na fechadura.

Ao constatar que a chave era mesmo da gaveta, ela destrancou e a abriu, encontrando apenas um monte de papel, mas arrumado, diferente do resto do quarto.

- Ah, claro, os planos secretos ela deixa arrumado – disse Shizune já imaginando do que se tratavam aqueles papéis.

Ela pegou a primeira folha e arregalou os olhos, pegou a segunda folha, mas antes que pudesse ler ouviu a voz de Tsunade no corredor e trancou rapidamente a gaveta colocando os papéis de novo no seu lugar.

***

A rosada tocou na maçaneta do quarto mas recuou a mão.

Devia ser a décima vez que ela fazia aquilo.

Sasuke e Ino estavam sozinhos no quarto e lá dentro não se ouvia nada.

Ela tomou coragem e tocou na maçaneta outra vez, dessa vez abrindo a porta.

Ela entrou no quarto que estava com as cortinas fechadas e parou, enquanto olhava para a cama de casal logo em frente a porta do quarto.

Sasuke vestia um short jeans e estava dormindo na cama. Até ai tudo bem, o problema era quem estava do lado de Sasuke. Ino estava deitava virada para o garoto com o braço em cima do peito do Uchiha, e ela vestia uma camisola rosa.

Suas lagrimas molharam o chão antes dela sair correndo para o quarto da Godaime.

Ela passou correndo pelos corredores e chegou no quarto de Tsunade, abrindo a porta sem nem bater.

Ao ver que era Sakura que estava na porta, Tsunade sorriu.

- Esses jovens esquecem mesmo dos bons modos não é? – mas ao perceber a expressão de Sakura o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

- O que foi Sakura?

- O Sasuke! – gritou, correndo e abraçando a Godaime, enquanto soluçava de tanto chorar – Ele ta dormindo com a Ino!

Tsunade fez a garota sentar na cama e se sentou ao lado dela.

- É normal, não é? Afinal estão no mesmo quarto e...

- Mas eles estavam quase na mesma cama, a Ino com o braço em cima dele e... – a garota não conseguia mais falar.

Shizune assistia a cena sem acreditar.

Sasuke traindo Sakura? Ela achava que era difícil de acontecer. A menos que não tivesse acontecido, pensou, e então saiu do quarto furiosa, deixando a rosada se consolando com a Godaime.

***

Ino levantou da cama, pegou umas roupas no armários e foi para o banheiro se trocar

Quando voltou para o quarto, olhou para Sasuke e foi para o lado do garoto, se agachando e acariciando os cabelos negros do Uchiha.

- Pena que não pode ser nada mais que dormir junto. Você gosta daquela testuda, não sei como. O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – falava a loira, então levantou e foi saindo do quarto, mas quando estava na porta uma mão a agarrou.

Era Shizune, que fechou a porta e olhou para a garota que estava assustada.

- O que você fez com o Sasuke? – perguntou ela – Você fez ele dormir pra poder dormir junto dele e a Sakura ver tudo não é?

- Como assim "a Sakura ver tudo'?

- Ela viu você com o Sasuke na cama, não se faça de inocente!

- Mas eu não queria que a Sakura visse, não era minha intenção!

- Pois saiba que a sua amiga agora está chorando desesperada por que acha que o Sasuke traiu ela com você!

- Como é?

- Não se faça de inocente! Isso tudo foi um plano seu não é?

- Não foi nada!

As pessoas abriam as portas dos quartos para ver o motivo de tanta gritaria.

- Deixa de ser mentirosa! – gritou Shizune.

- Mas eu estou falando a verdade! – gritou Ino.

Shizune deu um tapa no rosto da loira, largando-a e indo embora, deixando a garota sentada no chão.

***

Tenten entrava no quarto e viu que a porta do banheiro estava fechada, vindo de dentro barulho de água.

Ela chegou bem perto da porta.

- Neji? – gritou a garota.

- Conseguiu outra cama? – perguntou o garoto, sabendo a resposta.

- Não – respondeu a garota timidamente, como se tivesse falhado em uma missão.

- Eu te falei que não precisava se preocupar – disse ele.

- Eu sei mas...

O barulho de água parou.

- Eu disse que durmo no chão – disse Neji.

- Eu sei... – disse a garota.

- Não tem problema – ele repetiu enquanto vestia a camisa.

Tenten viu a maçaneta girar e saiu de perto da porta.

Neji saiu do banheiro e foi até a porta.

- Vamos dar uma volta na cidade? – disse ele sorrindo para Tenten.

A garota ficou vermelha e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Kenta: Outro cap de Férias de Verão! Esse deu mais trabalho que o cap 2, então espero que vocês gostem *imitando o olhar do Yamato***

**Sasuke: Tinha que ser o Naruto pra se perde nessa cidade ¬¬**

**Hinata: Não fala esse nome ****TT_TT**

**Sasuke: O que o dobe fez?**

**Hinata: Não fala dele ****TT_TT**

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

**Shizune: Ino, eu peguei leve com você, mas se você não tomar jeito o próximo tapa que tu vai leva vai se da Tsunade.**

**Ino: O.O'''''''''''''''''''' *medo***

**Tenten: O Naruto não tem falado muito nos comentários né?**

**Hinata: Eu disse pra não fala dele ****TT_TT**

**Sakura; Eu te entendo amiga, homens são todos iguais ****TT_TT**

**Sasuke: Você estaria falando de mim?**

**Sakura: Deixa de ser falso desgraçado ****TT_TT**

**Sasuke: O que eu fiz? O.o'**

**Kenta: Antes que isso vire briga de casal de novela mexicana é melhor eu encerrar os comentários. Não percam o próximo cap de Férias de Verão!**


End file.
